Fire Emblem The External Threat
by Exile-Dragon
Summary: An account of the events that followed after the war of the stones. Watch as Grado reforms itself without the guiding hand of the accursed Lyon or Silent Vigarde, but with the lead of another, equally sinister force. Watch as turmoil threatens to overtake
1. Chapter 1: Happenings

Fire Emblem- The External Threat (4438) (8166) (7119) 

Setting: 4 months after the defeat of the Demon King

Characters:

Ephraim

Eirika

Seth

Innes

Tana

Joshua

L'Arachel

Marisa

Ross

Amelia

Note from the author:

Hi one and all. I'm an unfamiliar face in Here's basic introduction of myself and my fan fiction and future ones. I'm a 14 year old student from Singapore. In case any of you were wondering, that at the most southern part of Asia. How did I get involved in fan fictions and all these stuff? It's a join venture with my classmate who has already published his first one. It's a killer. Go read it Profile: Magic Trader 2005. (He's even got a pending book waiting to be published) Let's get thing straight. I'm 14 yrs old beginner with no experience in the fields of writing. I'm not that proficient in the areas of vocabulary and all that bombastic descriptive terms. Nevertheless I guess there's no harm in going for it! In case any of you was wondering my fan fictions will not contain explicit or ultra-violent scenes and are strictly rated teen. That's because I'm not a desperate. Still though this fan fiction may contain romances parallel to the FE8 storyline.

If this fan fiction stinks, sorry. I'll keep trying my best. There's always for improvement and I hope it goes the same for me. It's my first time writing, I enjoyed the process and playing with the characters.

I do not own anything related to Fire Emblem apart from the game. I'm not the creator or the developers so don't sue me.

Note about this fan fiction:

This fan fiction as stated above is set 4 months after the defeat of the Demon King. Grado is still in the midst of the formation of a new government and Renais is still in the process of rebuilding.

The start of the fan fiction will be a brief introduction to the happenings to each of the characters in the story during the 4 month absence.

There after will be the main plot. Here are some spoilers:

As you can see, the main characters are either nobles from different countries or/ and powerful fighters in the game itself. Seth? Hmmmm… he plays a huge part in this fan fiction.

Carcino is still the shady mercenary country. They're the most suspicious one in the story. Grado government is not entirely corruption free. Again they may pose a threat to Magvel.

Acknowledgements:

First up I would like to thank Ruizi (magictrader2004) who has been a great friend as well as a great motivator. Secondly, I would like to thank the game creators of Fire Emblem, for without your dazzling game this fan fiction would have ceased to exist. Thirdly I would also like to thank writers Roald Dahl, Clive Cussler, Christopher Paolini whom I grew up reading. Without their inspiration I would never have gotten into the area of writing.

A special tribute to all my friends from primary school BPPS and HCH, who with all I had a most memorable time with.

A tribute to those who I have failed to mention in this section, sorry if I have missed you out.

Chapter 1: Happenings

It's been four months since the defeat of the demon king.

Eirika and her dear brother Ephraim returned to the ruined state of Renais where they began to rebuild the Renais Empire. For the first two months they had lay out their plans for the reconstruction works and the formation of a new government. Thereafter it was an uphill task of executing the plan. Yet glimpses of good leadership and a better tomorrow were seen as the people saw them as wise rulers and planners. With Renais beginning to restore its former might day by day, the twins gained the support and love of the citizens.

Innes and Tana returned to the capital of Frelia where they served along side their father and recovered swiftly from the after effects of the prolonged war with Grado They assisted Renais in whatever way they could. As a result, bonds between the two countries were greatly strengthened.

Joshua returned to the country, dragging Marisa along as a result of a won bet during their travels. He succeeded the throne of Jehanna and trained swordsmanship skills with his new friend, often ending in a draw. Soon Marisa lost another bet and was forced to enlist in the Royal Jehanna Swordsman Army and incidentally became the first female in it. They had become steadfast friends.

L'Arachel began a tour around Rausten to purge the evils of the land. She cared for the welfare of her people and gained their love and support. It proved to be a good foundation should she succeed the throne. Her never ending dedication to fight evil spread over the borders and earned herself the name of Lightbringer.

Amelia and Ross traveled to Carcino where they recruited several top-notch mercenaries and formed a society called the Defenders. The Defenders went around the land offering their services to righteous traveling merchants who needed defenses from looters.

But deep in the heart of Grado, a new government formed, one that the people desperately hoped for to be corruption free. The elections took place and an outsider party led by a certain Giove won right to front Grado. The citizens had clearly not expected them to win. Giove's first act was to build up the crumbling Grado military. He used nearly half of the Gradian income to spearhead the funding of the project which he dubbed Operation Brotherhood. Within days o coming to power he had vanquished all members of the old government and crushed all other opposition parties. His aggressive attitude continued and Grado inflated taxes to bolster army funding and sentence any lawbreakers no matter how severe the crime to long imprisonment sentence. Though unhappy with the early changes, the people of Grado waited out to see what would happen in the later stages.

Three months of the great battle, Carcino closed its borders to all and strictly disallowed migration. Now a week since this move, no one has any idea of what the new government plans.


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Chapter 2: Meetings

Ephraim did a final check on the provisions that would last the trip to Grado. He ensured that all was in perfect order, before mounting his steed with trusty Reginelf by his flank. He signaled for his convoy which was led by Kyle to set off.

A week ago, a Grado messenger had arrived bearing news of Giove, who was calling for an urgent meeting with representatives from each country regarding important security matters on the borders of Grado. Ephraim had personally volunteered for this trip. Till this point he was unwaware of the political reforms and socio-economic changes in Grado. And of course, he was even more eager to meet Giove for the first time since his accention. He was a mysterious figure, but influential enough to win the elections.

Ephraim wondered what the future meeting had installed for him. He starred blankly ahead at the vast plains of Renais. Soon he would be leaving thr borders, stepping into post-war Grado, which had which he daresay had changed dramatically in th last few months. It was a matter of time, an exhilarating new experience. Ephraim sat back to enjoy the beauty of the Renais plains which was undiminished even as he marvelled at it for the uptenth time.

The party stopped moved at a steady speed, occasionally for breaks and to let the horses graze and drink. Ephraim enquired about the journey ahead and calculated the approximate time of arrival in Grado. Then he reminded himself about the significance of the meeting. It was not just a sightseeing trip, but a diplomatic trip. He had to make a good first impression to Giove; he had long learnt that first impressions made utmost difference. Judging from the policies implemented so far by the Grado King and his newly formed panel of advisors, Ephraim pictured at dictatorial figure reveling in his toalitarian regime.

When the trip resumed, Ephraim leaned forward on his steed and fell asleep, letting his dreams envelop him.

In his dreams he was talking with Giove.

"… I'm sure that Renais will learn and follow in the footsteps of Grado"

"Now I'd like to know, truthfully. What do you think?" a cold voice rang, probing and unrevealing.

"Think?"

"In general, what do you think of Grado"

Ephraim fumbled for an answer

"Basically, it's got good masonry, good year-round harvests and a growing economy. Not to mention the unique local food and hospitality…"

"And what do you give for the Grado army?" the same voice, suddenly eager.

Ephraim was taken aback, he could not decode hte purpose of that question.

"Not too bad. It--"

"Not too bad?"

"Well… if you were to compare to what Grado was like before the--"

"Yes... I think am fully aware about the condition of the army" a chuckle broke in "and one thing which you don't know is that the--"

"Die!" the voice had changed.

The dream started to fade away and disintegrate. Ephraim fought desperately even as it slipped out of grasp. He fought to reclaim it, but as always there was only one outcome

Ephraim opened his eyes, beads of sweat on his sides, momentarily confused. He felt a surge of irritation and rage to be interrupted at the defining moment of his dream. _Damn it! Of all times it had to be_ _now._ Then when he surveyed the surroundings, and realized what had awakened him. A horde of soldiers charged towards the convoy, wielding a vast array of menacing weapons. Ephraim gasped in shock, alarmed that an ambush had taken place under his nose. He knew that the situation was not good.

Surprise was a factor in battle which one used to advantage. He heard Kyle curse furiously as the he gathered the Renais troops, who drew their own swords and braced for impact. "Protect the king!" they yelled in unison. Ephraim gripped Reginelf and readied himself. His mind worked furiously to comprehend the sudden attack from the mysterious group. _Who was in charge of the plot? Was it all planned before hand?_ Then something else hit him. They were badly outnumbered. He weighed the chances of victory and noted that the situation was precarious. A surge of fear jolted his heart as the main bodies of troops clashed for the first time. The Renais soldiers numbered no more than twenty. The invading troops amounted to about five dozen. _Better to fight die in battle than to be killed without a fight _he thought as he lunged straight into the midst of battle.

The only factor that would determine the outcome of the battle was prowess of the enemy. Clearly they were experienced and determined soldiers. The Renais troops formed a half circle around their king and doggedly beat off the frontal assault. Ephraim felt his countrymen fall one by one as the inferior numbers soon took their effect. Enraged by the bloodshed, Ephraim held his own in battle and took to the frontlines. Reginelf seemed to be on a rampage, flowing in effortless strokes, destroying all that stood before it.

It was unclear how long the battle lasted, but the would-be assassins fought down to the very last man. When the ferocious battering had finally abated, only five defenders, including Kyle and Ephraim had survived the onslaught. Dead bodies lay cluttered everywhere, a scene of death spread throughout the pasture. For the first time Ephraim wondered if they were within Renais or in Grado territories. It turned out that they were at the latter.

The abruptly destroyed convoy came to a standstill, each man sporting distinctive injuries. Kyle had a deep gash on his forehead, Ephraim with a severe cut to his knee. An eerie silence hung over the temporary encampment as they struggled to grasp the situation and mourned over the brave men who they had been traveling with not too long ago. For Ephraim, these were men who fought by his side and died a hero's death, laying their lives down for the sake of his survival; he would honor them, by his word as the King of Renais

"Sir, clearly danger lurks in these areas. I suggest that we move out, preferably beat a retreat. The attackers must not want us attending the meeting. They are a dangerous faction no doubt, and I plead for your safety your majesty that we take heed of their warning and get out of harms way as soon as possible. We are rendered useless now my king, and are unable to protect you should another attack come soon. A decision must be made now".

Ephraim contemplated his options at that moment. Clearly Kyle was right. The attackers must have had known that they were on the way to Grado, but who in Magvel had a grudge against the Renais nobles? The attacker's identity remained unknown. Their tunics were not distinctive, their faces not showing any particular origin.

His thoughts were disrupted as someone from afar called for his name. He spun around sharply, expecting a second wave of assailants. It was a distinct possibility judging that the entire horde of men was storming towards their direction. At once Ephraim knew better, recognizing the unmistakable green armor as a giveaway. It was the royal colour of the Frelian Empire! True enough, he saw Innes, crown prince to the throne of Frelia, in the midst of the tide.

Ephraim was greeted by a hearty embrace. "Ah my friend… I just knew that we'd meet on th--" Innes stopped, his eyes firmly fixed on the dead bodies which cluttered the floor. He shook his head sadly, turning his head away from the massacre.

Ephraim belatedly acknowledged his compatriot before proceeding to inform him about the events that had just taken place.

Innes face was sullen. He promptly expressed his condolences to Ephraim "My top notched Frelian troops will offer optimum protection for the both of us, well, that is if you wanna carry on" overconfidence was present in Innes' voice. Ephraim sighed. Innes had always been that way, competitive and proud. On usual occasions, he would have been glad to play along and take it in stride, but recent events had sent his mood nose-diving to zero.

Ephraim wished that he was back at Renais.

He wished that he need not make all the decisions.

He wished that he had not embarked on the accursed journey.

He wished for once that he wasn't the king.

But it was destined that he was the ruler of Renais.Then he thought of his people

"Kyle, we shall proceed to Grado along with Innes, along with the Frelian protection. I will not allow myself to be intimidated by the attack, and neither will I budge in my services to my people. If you would, send a messenger to Eirika. Tell her to up security at the Renais border. Say nothing of the mishap and tell her to take care of herself." At once the thought of losing his closest kin was unbearable.

The Frelian convoy moved cautiously, on the look for any hint of attack. Once, an alarm was sound. The men drew their weapons, only to encounter a band of nomads who were shocked at being threatened with weapons.

As it turned out, much to the surprise and relief of Ephraim and Innes, their fears were groundless. The path to Vailinir, capital city of Grado, was without any obstruction. The travel-weary men passed the bustling market place amidst curious stares from the onlookers. The palace stood right ahead.

They were greeted by a battle-hardy man at the door. A literal monster standing at the height of two meters in height, he was a beefy man with narrow eyes, poorly shaved facial hair, and a dark complexion. Every inch of his body were covered in scars, suggesting an experienced fighter. In a low voice he motioned for them to follow his lead. Ephraim, Innes and Kyle followed. The rest of the convoy followed a separate escort for their much needed rest.

The giant palace had been virtually stripped of its former interior designing. What he remembered as bright tints with huge, breathtaking paintings and grand sculptures were now replaced with a dull grey colour with numerous statues which identity Ephraim could not decipher. The bizarre decorations were exotically suited for a mysterious character like Giove, who up till now was still a mystery to Ephraim.

() The long walk down the common hallway ended with the steely man pushing open a great swinging door at the far end. The room was just like the outside, apart for an exceptionally high ceiling. An extensive table stretched from one end to the other. At the furthest point sat a cloaked figure, his silhouette covered in shadows.

"Welcome, my dear guests!" a cold voice emitted. Ephraim shivered in fright and apprehension. The voice sounded distinctively like that from his dream. There was a dispassionate edge to the voice that set it aside from all others.

The three visitors took their seats away from Giove.

"It appears that only the Renais and Frelian delegates reached here in time. The other two… how discourteous for them to be so tardy on the very first meeting. I was certainly expecting more from people of high status. Ah… I was especially hoping to meet the Rausten beauty, Lightbringer is that not it? But it seems that she wasn't the Rausten representative in the very first place… what bad luck… There's always next time" the voice rang out. Ephraim shifted with discomfort in his seat. The way in which Giove spoke was very disturbing indeed. As if for further intimidation, Giove let out a cold chuckle, and then continued "No matter… We'll start this… conference soon. But of course, first, as guests of the new Grado government, we ought to have a sightseeing of Grado don't we?" he gazed at Ephraim, and for a second their gaze was locked firmly. Then his attention was swept over for Innes.

"I trust your journey was smooth Innes?"

"Mine was… but not the Renais'."

"Is that so? Attacked, by whom? Well then Prince Ephraim, better luck next time?" That phrase sealed any chance of a good first impression of Giove. Ephraim had developed an instant loathing for Giove; he was rough and impolite, two traits that Ephraim detested the most.

"I suppose so"

"Come, enough of sitting, my assistant Bronco will see to the tour." In a split second, Giove rose to his feet with amazing alacrity, and pointed towards the big man "please."

Clearly, Ephraim was not the only one who felt intimidated by the first encounter with Giove. Innes face was flushed with embarrassment, probably since he had never felt so daunted with anyone before.

The four people tagged behind, adapting to the unexpected shock, going with the flow of matters. The explosive and abrupt end to the conversation, one-way conversation, had clearly left them astounded. Giove had clearly wanted to affirm his authority as the King of Grado, the strongest nation amongst the five. It left them all wondering how the people could have voted him as king.

The six people walked through the market area wielding a nameless authority. To fuel Ephraim's questioning of Giove's position as King, the citizens who passed by cowered away at Giove and Bronco's presence, faces expressing unquestionable dread and panic. _Was it even possible considering that it was the person which they had just voted in?_

A stroll through the grounds was only accompanied with brief, unenthusiastic commentary from Bronco. A thirty minute guided tour had ended sloppily; Ephraim learnt nothing new during that period.

The main attraction had not yet been unveiled.

"I believe, that in a few moments time, the three of you will witness the nothing like what you've seen before. It's the heart of Grado, the ultimate symbol of pride of strength! Heard of Operation Brotherhood?" Giove began for the first time in a while, with a slight hint of excitement and was it possible, humor?

_This is it…_ This was the scene which Ephraim had pictured in his dreams just before the fateful attack. Ephraim could almost call it a premonition. The conversation was far different from the original one, but what mattered were the contents. _If Giove says that it's impressive, it's impossible to doubt his words. _He made a note to prepare himself for what might come. He certainly would not want to be caught intimidated by Giove. Intimidation was a sign of weakness, weaknesses were meant to be exploited.

"This way" said Bronco as he appeared. They walked down towards a tall golden gate which began to swing open. Faint chants could be heard from inside the perimeter.

It was in a word, incredible. Thousands of soldiers stood in large rows and columns, fully clad in battle armor. There were distinct divisions of troops, each one wielding a weapon of choice. Bronco led the party systematically from one area to another. Giove seemed to revel in the astonishment of his shocked visitors, and wore a pleased look.

It was unimaginable that the army was the Grado army. All the other countries could have pooled their infantry but none would have come close to the vast size of what they now saw. If an attack was launched now, there would be no stopping of the blitz. The chances were zero. _At the disposal of a madman…_

Commands were shouted simultaneously to the soldiers. "Like it?" asked Giove, now wearing a smirk, "Seriously, are the three of you enjoying yourselves? I surely am. Why this is what I call pure entertainment!" Maniacal laughter broke out, leaving Ephraim reeling.

His joy was cut short when a man collapsed in the midst of a practice run. A few medics sprinted from a nearby tent onto the training ground. As mages working under the Grado armed forces, they chanted incantations to aid the stricken soldier, who was beginning to writhe violently. Ephraim caught sight of a familiar face. It was Moulder. He was of course the first healer to join their party during the scourge of the Demon King. He was then the royal healer of Frelia._ Then what the heck is he doing here?_ The medics shook their head, and Ephraim at once knew that the man had died. Rarely in Renais did a soldier die in training. He supposed that Grado was a totally different scenario.

Grado soldiers were perfectly disciplined and well versed in the field of battle. He shivered to think the devastation which they were capable of in full force. And then there was the issue of Grado state-of-the-art weaponry, which included cutting edge ballista which was far more efficient than what Renais ever had. A new machine called the Spearon released a steady flow of arrows when a trigger was released. When used to its optimum capability, it could bring down over a hundred men.

When the impressive display was over, the chilly Grado night had fallen and the four visitors were given free time to roam around the streets. But neither Ephraim nor Innes were in the mood to do so; the conversation in the palace and the troop display had left many questions hanging in the air. They wanted to know more about Grado events there was no apparent better source of first hand information than Moulder? If he was working for the Grado military, then they might be able to get some answers from him.

Kyle returned to join the rest of the convoy.

Ephraim and Innes made their way towards the Grado medic barracks where they hoped to make acquaintance with Moulder. They resolutely decided that the trip wouldn't be for naught.

It was dinner time at the medic barracks. The canteen was pact with people. Ephraim and Innes oozed their way while scanning for their target. As expected, the eagle eye of Innes spotted Moulder with a few of his compatriots and called for him. "Oi!"

The healer looked up, confused. He heard the voice and then inspected the surroundings. His gaze became transfixed upon the two men. He stumbled clumsily towards them.

"Good lord, Yeh Innes and Ephraim aren't yeh? Crown prince of Frelia and King of Renais? Blimey… I'd never imagine my eyes seein' the both of yeh here in Grado" Moulder was incredulous.

"Spare the crap old man… what the heck are you doing in Grado? We haven't seen you in Frelia for a long time! You just left without a trace! Hey chap, where do your loyalties lie? Walking away just like that!"

"Er…"

"Er…? What is that supposed to mean? Don't--"

"If yeh just hear me out--"

"Fine. Go on."

"Well…" Moulder answered sheepishly, "I left because of personal reasons. Back in Frelia I became disillusioned at my lack of personal goals. O course I've achieved much in my time in Frelia, but I'd never felt comfortable there. Things became darn stale there. At first, righ' after the scourge it ain't a problem, it was fun for a while, the hero's welcome. Jus' as things began to look well, everybody moved on with their lives. And for the fist time I felt suffocated. I felt an urge for a change. Yeh have to understand that there wasn't a good reason ter stay. If yeh know what I mean, Gilliam and Vanessa were bequeathed the titles of gov'ners of cities. I ain't mean that I was jealous, but I guess it just justified my decision to leave. In Grado its jus' like a fresh start, the feeling of bein' reborn again"

The two men broke off in a heated argument about politics. The last thing Ephraim wanted was to get involved. He composed himself, letting the cool air calm his fiery soul. When the rush of excitement finally subsided and silence reigned, Ephraim revealed the true intention of their visit. "Let's face it. We know you well and you probably know more than anyone in Grado. We've fought side by side before, and you know we harbor no bad intentions. I realize that you might be obliged to do so, but we need to know the going-on's in Grado, especially from a militia's point of view. Now's the time when we need answers, now more than ever, immediately. For the sake of old times, Moulder, please." The desperation was evident.

Moulder considered and weighed the circumstances.

For a moment it appeared that he was about to reject their offer. Their fears were unfounded.

"For old times" he sighed. "All I ask is for the two of yeh to never to tell anyone that this conversation ever took place o righ'? From what I know, and if yeh have heard of Operation Brotherhood, Giove is bent on extensive rearmament. Admittedly, it is puzzling. Anyone could tell you that the first thing which Grado should rightfully do is to improve relations and atone for their past mistakes. The prolonged war sapped the strength of Magvel. Weapons and warriors are powerful in battle, but they're the last thing which yeh depend on to ease tension. So I'd have to say that improving in diplomatic relations doesn't look on the cards from how Giove sees it at the moment. Personally, I don't even know why Giove's king. I've asked may contacts and none of them even know he was a contender! Anyway, stories of his dictatorial terror are appalling. I overheard one of my superiors talking 'bout how he slaughtered an official plotting against his position as king and then turned butchered his entire family line. What more, it's unbelievable that all he does day and night is to inspect the armed forces and thrusts all other matters to his subordinates. The shady name of Operation Brotherhood suggests that it is a collaborated effort with external parties. True to my suspicions, there have been frequent movements of large convoys setting off from Grado carrying considerable amounts of crates which contents are top secret. According to my knowledge, they move northwards. All I can tell you is that Giove is definitely not one who cares for the welfare of his people nor does he care about opinions. He gives us the creeps. For all of you--"

They had reached the castle grounds and were passing a lengthy corridor. Moulder had paused just as a bloodcurdling scream erupted from a room towards their left flank. The bulk of the sound had been absorbed by the thick walls.

A scream so piercing meant that it could have only been caused intentionally. For some unknown reason, Ephraim was sure it had something to do with Giove. Moulder focused upon a word which formed on his lips.

It was as if the thick castle walls were removed. They could now clearly hear the conversations in the room. It wasn't just like magic. It _was _magic.

The unquestionable cold voice rang out, "Now that's for the screw-up which you accounted for, captain. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to listen to your explanations. We shall see how you'll defend yourself. I trust that it will be interesting, considering that because of you we still have two guests unaccounted for…"

Someone cleared his throat. A chair dragged and gave out a screeching sound.

"Sir… it… it… was not as planned. My sources were not as… accurate as I had thought it to be. The delegate from Jehanna was not the King after all. He…he sent his second-in-command for the trip who I've already questioned. He said that…that the Jehanna king had wanted to spend more time with… with… his friend… so he was unable to personally come. Sir, it was an unpredicted last minute change. I assure you that my information was correct if not for a few… mishaps. But sir, I assure you that the attack on their convoy was successful. That proves that strength of the Grado army is indeed unparallel." The man gave an uneasy laugh.

"The… the Rausten princess did not… come… as expected…sir. Instead… it was her… her uncle… the King of Rausten that came sir.If I might sir, I would say that the King, no matter how old he may be, holds the highest ranking. Isn't that better than--"

Giove suddenly exploded. "Incompetent fool! I meant every word when I told you that there mustn't be any mistakes. You blunder has brought undesirable consequences that you'll have to pay sooner or later. I wonder if your head can get any thicker than it already is captain. The Jehanna representative is of no worth. The Rausten crap spends his time counting down the days to his demise. I dare say no one will miss him when he's dead. You've lost me two powerful pawns in the game of politics. And if you played chess, which I daresay you're too dim-witted to learn, you'd know that a mistake no matter how small it is can lead to a change in the tide of battle. And before I forget, you've also lost me that me the Rausten beauty! Now I'll never have her! And what cheek you have, to say that the ambush was successful. If that were true, I wouldn't have to put up with two fools today." He continued dryly "So how might I deal with you?"

"I had expected more from a man with such a reputation as yours. As such you are now nothing more than laughing stock to your colleagues. Shall I spare you the humiliation? I promise that it will be quick and painless."

More maniacal laughter.

"The captain plead fervently for his life, which was to no avail.

"The world has nothing to offer for a man like you. Powerful in position you might be, you are just but a tool in the quest for supremacy. Goodbye my dear captain."

"Slytha"

This time there was no scream, only a heavy thud.

Silence.

Ephraim felt a shudder. His skin prickled.

Moulder drew back from the wall, face expressing utter horror. "Run. Flee for your lives. Until now I had doubts, but the reason for the visit seemed strange. Sires, your lives are in peril. Flee for your lives. Trust no one. May the stars of luck shine on the both of you. I have to leave now, before it is too late." As quickly as he had talked, he stalked off into the shadows, leaving the Ephraim and Innes at a loss for words.

They had heard for themselves the plans of Giove. The quest for supremacy. The healer was right. It was unsafe to stay. The shroud of doubt that had been surrounding Giove had finally been lifted. He had plotted the kidnap of the Rausten and Jehanna delegates, but it appeared to be a small fraction of his plan. What could be possibly of such astronomical proportions?

The two men raced back to ready their convoys. They had to leave, better now than never. The race had officially begun.

"Wake up!" an urgent voice rang. Eirika was jolted right from her slumber. She knew that voice. She opened her eyes and standing above her was the lithe figure of her dear brother Ephraim.

"We have to talk" he began.

Eirika sensed that something had gone awfully wrong. _Of course, he's supposed to be at the conference in Grado! _

With Eirika still snuggled up in bed, he wasted no time and began to tell her about the events prior to his departure, starting from the attack on the Renais convoy, followed by the missing delegates, the first impressions, the eerie voice, the might of the Grado army, all the way up to the eavesdropping.

Eirika was transfixed by what she had missed, but her inquisitive nature demanded further explanations, and she wanted them now.

"Giove is supposedly mad? Quest for supremacy? What is that?" She asked lamely.

"I don't know at this moment but it seems that in the course of his speech he mentioned something about five other items. On the journey back from Grado I thought about the possibilities and found out that six countries minus one leaves you with one item from one country if he's already --"

"There's Renais, Frelia, Rausten and Jehanna, although Carcino…"

"Exactly what I meant. Listen to this bit of detailed history. It could be related to the items. According to Magvel history, Magvel was ruled by monarchy, under the Magvel Royal family, which is apparently how this land got its name. Over time, a renegade group called the Carcigan rebelled against the monarchy and separated from Magvel rule. The rebels and other folk formed their own government under the name of Carcino. The first few years were rocky and perilous. Yet the first ever, young democratic state held strong and prevailed over the odds. Although history later records that certain Carcigan governments worked towards re-merger, the Magvel ruled land had already marked Carcino off as an exiled area. Over the years the efforts ceased and the enthusiasm over the matter declined. And that was when the Magvel family collapsed over the generations into a cesspool of corruption and greed. Siblings from the royal line fought for the coveted place of supreme ruler of the lands, using any possible means, no matter how underhanded it might be, for any slight advantage against their rivals. The land greatly suffered and the citizen's welfare was neglected. Misgivings grew slowly, but their fury was undiminished. Eventually, five Generals of the Magvel army, Helven Grado, Varden Renais, Bruno Frelia, Vrael Jehanna and Ivaldi Rausten, rallied together with the people and rebelled against the Magvel monarchy. In a bitter war which lasted for over a year, the rebel succeeded in its objective. As the threshold was broken, a new problem arouse regarding the balance of power. The five generals were given the opportunity to decide the fate of the land due to their services rendered to the people. A long debate raged over the eventual outcome, each option was considered in great detail. Eventually, the five generals took silent vows to always remain in peace, then they split the lands into five countries, the five we now see today. Throughout the revolt, Carcino closed its door on the Magvel chaos for fear of instability within their own territories. As the power of the land was split, the sixth power was present to last though the sands of time. The items probably originate during the early stages of creation of the five countries.

They starred at each other in silence, pondering the next move.

Giove was mad. _Damn_

"If that is true…"

"Then we'll have to do something about it won't we?"

Ephraim thought for a moment about the old saying that two heads were better than one. _In any case_, he thought, _the more the better. _

"Alone, we'll never get anything done. Innes should have already reached Frelia now and I daresay that they are having an avid discussion. I suggest a meeting with the leaders from the other countries. Giove is a capable man, you can bet your life on this statement. Alone, we can never outwit him. "

Eirika nodded thoughtfully, her face stern. Her face expressed in concern. Then she nodded in agreement.

"Then it will be done as you propose, brother. We'll send messengers to Rausten and Jehanna to request the attendance of representatives in Castle Renais for a discussion, but we shouldn't disclose any information. The last thing which we want is an information leakage. If we have a weapon against them, it is the element of surprise. Give the matter top priority and request that the representatives reach here as soon as time permits. Now is not the time to speculate. Time is our greatest enemy."

Ephraim could not help but to be proud of his sister.

"Sir, we have an urgent message from the Renais nobles." A nimble man entered the sparring arena.

Joshua starred at the man, mildly irritated at being interrupted in a particularly scintillating duel with Marisa. He lay down his iron training sword and took accepted letter from the messenger. He sighed, such was the responsibility of being a king. His turned his attention to the letter. It was from Ephraim and Eirika, requesting an immediate meeting with a representative from Jehanna, preferably someone of the highest possible authority. No information was disclosed and it was given the top priority code in Magvel. Joshua was slightly surprised at this news. It had been a long time since a matter was given such high priority. He rubbed his chin and wondered what it could have possibly been.

By that time Marisa had joined him by his side, and peeked over his shoulder to look at the letter.

Joshua playfully hid the letter. "Lady, in case you've forgotten, I'm the king. Now what was it that you wanted from me?"

Marisa scowled in displeasure.

He replied "Seems that our old pals want to make acquaintance. Well I'm all for it. Wanna tag along? It'll be good to have company." She shrugged her shoulders and strolled off.

"Kirk, send a message to King Ephraim of Renais that myself and my friend will be attending the meeting personally. Give him my regards as well, as well as that from my companion."

The messenger stood up from his crouched positioned and turned to leave.

"Wait. Has there been any news about Advisor Farfan? I clearly reminded him to feed information back."

"No sir" was the immediate reply.

_That's odd. If he's slacking off, I've get him. Fat slob…_

"Then send men to Grado to check on his position. I want to know what happened; it's not like himself to be forgetful."

This time the messenger was not stopped from his retreat.

With something to look forward toJoshua walked back to his quarters for a wash.

"Princess L'Arachel, we have news from King Ephraim from Renais!" a Rausten messenger reported.

Upon hearing the name, L'Arachel leapt forward in delight, receiving the letter excitedly. She scanned through the details with utmost interest.

_Urgent matter… immediate attention…_ _representative…_

_Meeting._ That was the magic word she had been looking for. A chance to meet.

L'Arachel gave a call of delight and promptly addressed the messenger with confirmation that she would attend the meeting. She had been waiting for such an opportunity to pas by, to reconcile with old friends, bring back to nostalgic times.

Ever since returning to Rausten she had begun to feel lonely. She was unsuited to being alone after such a long time and longed for a soul mate that she could confide in. And the chance had just flown her way.

She yawned lethargically, releasing three days of boredom which had welled up inside her, and then went off to find her convoy to begin preparations for the trip.

Fighting in the name of justice was one thing, but fun was a totally different experience.

The tension that had lurked among them had been growing and was threatening to boil over. Tana and Innes had arrived one week earlier and were making a conjoined effort with the Renais twins to unravel more of the mysterious plot which still engulfed in a shroud of uncertainty.

So far it had not been going good. The large library of books in the vaults of Renais had failed to surrender anything particularly useful. All they managed to wrestle were bits and chunks which did not exactly fit the picture.

But what they did find out was that a slab carved out of pure gold was transported from country to country just after the revolt. Medieval records said that the slab was said to be an apocalypse plagued by time, and would come to be a test which was affected by the essence of time. Overtime, the slab was reported to be lost when a major landslide buried a Jehanna convoy on its way to Renais. Suspicions were inevitably aroused, both the sending and receiving parties falling under suspicion. Search parties were launched at the site if the disasters, none of them successful. The claims subsided into non-existence over the years and the topic was finally brushed aside by the discoveries of the sacred stones in each country. Most had to agree that the slab had been written for the sacred stones, and soon it became cemented as an undisputed fact.

But recent events caused the four of them to think otherwise. They believed that the slab symbolized something else, but there were still several loopholes in their investigations. Although the slab could have been said to bear the emblem of the sacred stones, it might have been something else that was never accounted for. The sacred stones bore powerful weapons unparallel to any other in Magvel, but it did not contain enough power for an apocalypse. They hadn't found out what the phrase plagued of time meant in the context of the slab, and neither could they comprehend what the 'test' was. The essence of time were words that were of non-existence in the field of knowledge. Giove might have surpassed their findings, but it did not explain how he knew where the slab was hidden and find out further details. Plus the entire slab was destroyed out of Grado borders.

Even with their wits at ends, four reasonably talented minds could not accomplish much. But they need not despair, for help and heaps of information would soon be arriving…

Joshua and Marisa alighted from the formers horse. They stood in awe of Renais castle, which had been shades different from their last visit, in which they wouldn't have been there in normal circumstances. The exterior gleamed with a fresh coat of paint, Cracks and unsightly chips were removed by top o toe furnishing. All in all, the grand structure that stood magnificently in the gleaming sun was the perfection of architecture.

From the grand entrance, Joshua spotted four keen faces observing them. _It had been far too long since they had parted…_ he thought, remembering the old times when they had traveled together.

"Oi!"

He heard their familiar voices which brought a new wave of refreshment, and then he strode up confidently towards them.

"Cool." he opened.

"Absolutely."

Everyone burst out laughing except for Marisa. There was always time for fun even in the midst of bleak times. Standing basking in the heat, they were nothing short of wise rulers, but they were still bursting with youthful exuberance.

Joshua motioned to Marisa, who greeted them neutrally, though not towards the rude edge. He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that she was unlikely to ever change her attitude, before resuming the merry chat with his friends. The formalities took longer than expected, and they would have carried on till afternoon if not for Innes' quiet reminder that there was much work to be done.

The serious atmosphere reigned once again, as the group gave Joshua a brief introduction on what the meeting was all about. Joshua had questions, but they had to wait until the arrival of the final person.

They did not have to wait long. An evening convoy from Rausten bearing the guest arrived from the long journey southwest to Renais. Out stepped a treacle hair lady who carried a slim staff in her gloved hand. She was the Princess L'Arachel. She looked at them fondly, bolted towards them, squealing in delight. She gave everyone a firm handshake, then walked towards Ephraim and gave him a bear hug. Ephraim almost fell over at the receiving end of the surprising tight hug. He could feel her soft skin caressing his and smell her fresh scent, which was that of freshly crushed pine. Deep inside, he was bursting with emotions, a mixture of embarrassment, joy and something he couldn't figure out. But he sure wasn't use to getting such a greeting, much less from the opposite gender. He found his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

When she finally released her grasp, he was near suffocation. He gasped for air, much to the amusement of all. Ephraim realized that the palace guards were watching, some hiding a smile. He dismally realized that news of the Renais King's 'escapade' would spread like wildfire throughout the continent. With the delegates all present, they head to the great hall where they had an extravagant meal to herald their arrival. There were many laughs and stories throughout, but when the last scraps of food were finished and their stomachs supremely satiated, it was now time for business, full speed ahead.

The group of seven retired to their respective dorms, relishing and preparing for the long day ahead.

Seth drew his lance whirling it through the air, accustoming himself to the grip. He patted his steed, and geared himself for the battle. Across the plains, a Great Knight swung his heavy axe through the air, testing its weight.

_This is it._

The two knights got into position. The Great Knight gathered speed, signaling that the battle had commenced. Seth rapped his steed, and it began to gather speed. He relaxed himself. _Feel_…

Seth cleared his mind and shut himself from the outside world. He relaxed his tensed muscles, keeping himself composed. If all went right and the rumor was true, the battle would be over soon.

The knights closed in on each other, and Seth heard his counterpart bellowed. _Feel…_

Then he felt it. The rumor was true. He felt a surge of power through his veins. He knew that it was worth all the efforts.

He knew he had won.

The Great Knight grinded to a halt, and struck the opening blow, a heavy chop from his silver axe. Seth effortlessly dodged the blow, moving remarkably swiftly even for a paladin. The next barrage of attacks was desperate, hoping to create an opening which could tilt the scales.

The Great Knight's efforts were in vain, his attacks began to slow, and his body was beginning to tire. The paladin evaded the bulk of the attacks, halting the rest with his spear.

Seth picked the right moment. A slice was aimed at his right flank, and it looked as if a hit had finally been registered. The paladin meekly strafed the assault. His lance appeared from the midst of nowhere, and promptly tapped the Great Knight on the right shoulder.

The Great Knight barely realized what had happened. He had been defeated in a single attack. One moment of brilliance.

"Now this is what I call a victory. And this is what I meant by power" Seth grinned at his opponent, who had barely gotten over the shock. Indeed he could feel it, and he new that it could feel him. _Come to me._

_End of Chapter_


End file.
